Troublesome Usui
by Jen2626
Summary: One-Shots between Misaki and Usui that are romantic, funny, and cute. They'll make you laugh, they'll make you cry but mostly they'll just entertain you reading the chemistry between them.


Author Note: This is my first one shot which will be made into a series of one shots. Don't mind the grammar I'm horrible at it. Don't like don't read. If you wish to see a type of one shot then leave a comment telling me your idea and I may do it.

I got to school early to finish some important paper work to compete. Those idiots on the student council can't seem to do their jobs right. I sat at my desk and hurried and competed the stack of papers that had to be approved. I lost track of the time and when the first bell rang I looked up and nearly fell out of my chair when I saw Usui sitting on top of my desk.

"W-what? How long have you been there?!" I stared at him in shock. Was I that into my work that I didn't notice him there?

The corner of his lip curled up slightly then he starred at me blankly, "What do you mean Prez? I've been here the whole time."

I quickly got out of my seat and glared at him. "No you haven't! I would have notice if you were!" I yelled heatedly.

"But you didn't notice me till just now."

"I-I….shut up you stupid stalker alien!" He had me there and it annoyed me.

Before he could reply Kanou walked in and sat on one of the tables and looked at me. "You wanted to see me President?"

I walked past Usui and glared at Kanou, I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk. "Did you force Yukimura in a dress?" I hissed.

He smirked slightly, "Well I had no choice."

"WHY?! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE FOR DOING THAT?!" I seethed.

"I needed him as a lovely assistant for a magic trick I wanted to show you president."

"Magic trick?" I asked slightly curious.

"I'll show you if you want."

I was slightly curious what else he could do so I nodded and he grinned. He called in Yukimura who came in a black dress, Usui cracked a smile at that. I glared at him and Yukimura whimpered in fear and hid behind Kanou.

"Now if both of you would be so kind as to hold out your hands." I looked at Usui and he just shrugged and held out his wrist then looked at me challenging as if I was too afraid to do it. As if! I was three times braver then him. I stuck out my wrist next to Usui's and Kanou put a cloth over our hands and he said a few strange words that I didn't understand. "Now Yukimura please take off the cloth." Yukimura quickly took it off then gasped.

I looked and saw I was handcuffed to Usui. I yanked on the handcuffs and yelled, "What the hell is this? Unlock this right this instant!"

"Sorry President I have an appointment to get to." He quickly picked up Yukimura who instantly blushed and threw him over his shoulder then walked out the room.

"Kanou get back here now!" I tried to run after him but was yanked back to Usui's side.

I stared at Usui who was examining the handcuffs and pulled on them slightly which had me knocked into his chest. I looked up at him and my whole faced flushed red.

"Well this is a compromising situation." He commented. "Not that I can complain."

"P-pervert! We need to find Kanou and get him to take this off!"

"Something tells me that he won't be found today." He murmured quietly. "Meaning your all mine today, now let's go." He pulled me down the hallway. I tried to resist but he was too strong.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked flustered. "Where are we going? Who do you think you are?"

"Jeez Prez you ask way too many questions, I'm just hungry and were going to the cafeteria for some food." He dragged me to the cafeteria and we got a tray of food and sat down. I was squished between Usui and some other kids. I couldn't move my right arm and my left one of handcuffed to Usui. I was feeling pretty agitated and helpless at the same time. He smirked at me knowingly.

"Well it looks like you can't feed yourself so I guess I'll just have to do it." He acted put out but was grinning the whole time.

"N-no…I'm not even hungry." There could be nothing more embarrassing than having that perverted alien feed me. My traitorous stomach started to growl.

"C'mon on Prez open wide, say ahhhh!" He held up a forkful of food and I reluctantly open my mouth and ate it. I let him feed me lunch while blushing profusely. He leaned in and whispered softly, "You're very cute when you blush."

"S-shut up…" I mumbled. Soon lunch period was over and we had to attend all our classes together. The one classes that we didn't share we just attended mine since I was the class president and I never have had even one tardy. Thought the day the students would stare at us and whispers while spreading rumors.

At the end of the day I made Usui say after school with me so I could finish my work, when I went to go sit at my desk he sat in the chair first and pulled me into his lap.

"W-what are you doing?!" I squirmed trying to get up but he locked one of his arms around my stomach and held me still.

He whispered into my neck, "You need to get your work done, so you better start or were going to be here all night."

I nodded and sighed. He was right there was no point in trying to argue with him now. The faster I got this done the faster I could find a way to get these off. I spent over an hour doing paper work as fast as I could. I couldn't get it done fast enough. While I did my work Usui spent his time playing with my hair and tracing a finger up my back to my neck which sent shivers across my skin. Once I was done I jumped off his lap

"Done! Now we need to find a way to get these off." I said jiggling the handcuffs.

"Hmmm….well seeing as neither of us have the keys will have to wait until tomorrow and track down Kanou for the key."

"Just wait till I get my hands on him." I laughed evilly. A dark aura was swarming around my head.

"I guess will be sleeping with each other tonight."

I nearly passed out when I heard him say that, "W-what?! I….I would never….never….you pervert!" My face was painfully red as I stared at him in shock.

He chuckled, "Well well, Prez you sure do have dirty mind. All I meant is that we're going to have sleep over." He lifted up my arm that handcuffed to his and wiggled it showing me the obvious.

I blushed even harder and felt stupid. "O-oh….well I guess my house, both my mother and sister are out."

He nodded and smirked, we walked back to my house in silent, his fingers brushed up against mine and I blushed even more. God what was wrong with me? I can't seem to stop blushing today. As we walked into my house Usui cooked us a quick dinner with a little of my help then we sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Prez you sure you don't want me to feed you again?" He smirked looking at me.

"No! I can feed myself just fine."

"Well if you change your mind, the offer still stands." I ignored him and we ate in silence.

After dinner we did the dishes and cleaned up our mess. I was so glad that my mother and sister weren't home to see this. I wouldn't even know how to explain this to them. I sighed at least today was my day off at Maid Latte. We watched TV while fighting over the remote for a few minutes, soon I grew tired and yawned. Usui looked at me and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Let's head off to bed." I nodded not even having the strength to argue. We got into my room and laid in my bed. I fell asleep with my head on his chest not thinking anything of it. The next morning I woke up and saw Usui staring at me. I blinked then realized he was actually watching me sleep. Creeper!

I glared, "Pervert! You shouldn't watch people sleep its weird!" I sat up and got up with me and ran his hand through his hair.

"But Prez you were so peaceful sleeping and adorable while you talked in your sleep." He smiled.

"I don't sleep talk!"

"Oh but you did, you were saying my name all night long."

I blushed and shook my head then narrowed my eyes, "Don't make up such lies."

He leaned in and his lips nearly touch mine, "Don't worry Prez I won't tell anyone you dream of me."

"S-shut up I do not!"

"Whatever you say Prez, whatever you say. Now shall we get these handcuffs off?"

"Yes but we have to find Kanou first."

"Nahh I got this." Before I could ask what he meant he quickly broke the handcuffs in half and I gasped in sat there in silence for a moment before I blew up.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Of course." He shrugged.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"I've been feeling neglected, I was in some need of some serious Misaki time." He winked at me then left while my mouth was hanging open is complete and utter shock.


End file.
